1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of assessing a total threat for a flight path.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods exist for assessing threats associated with a given flight path. One example of an assessment algorithm defines mission success using the formula—Mission Success =A0*Rm*S*Pk*Pd*Pc*Pe*Pwk.                Where:                    A0: Mission Availability,            Rm: Mission Reliability,            S: Probability of Survival,            Pk: Probability to Kill the Target,            Pd: Probability of detection,            Pc: Probability of Engagement, and            Pwk: Probability of Weapon to achieve the desired level of Kill.Modeling the Ship as a Weapon System”, Green, John, 69th MORS Symposium, Annapolis, Md., June 2001.                        
The method requires the processing of a large amount of information, complex (hypothesis based) algorithm, special high speed computer resources, and on-board sensors. For real-time application, the algorithm will compute, update, and display the information of Pms (probability of mission success) assessment values. This can be a very complex and intensive mathematical operation.
Another example of an assessment algorithm uses time based position valves, such as azimuth, elevation, and altitude, to model radar threats as point sources. Point source evaluation however provides only a single position assessment which can provide error since a threat from a radar is typically part of a distributed threat system. Moreover, a full flight path threat assessment may become unnecessary if the flight path is altered or new threats are encountered. As such, single position value based threat assessments do not properly represent a realistic threat assessment that can in turn reduce ownship survivability and affect Pms.
Prior to aircraft take-off, a pilot is typically assigned a mission plan. having fly path waypoints (sometimes referred to as mission waypoints). Mission types include, deep air support (DAS), mission for special operations, reconnaissance, bombing, attack, and support. Typically an aircraft (herein refer also as ownship) follows a mission plan and flies its intended fly-path, passing predetermined waypoints. Waypoints are sometimes referred to as mission waypoints. The distance between two consecutive mission waypoints can often be relatively large. At the mission onset it is assumed the pilot will proceed on a mostly straight line path between adjacent mission waypoints. However this is subject to change due to the nature of the mission plan, terrain, and/or conditions that may be encountered.
Ownship vulnerability from ground based radar threats can be computed using current position data to compute the presented radar cross section (RCS) signature. Knowing the ownship radar receiver signal to noise minimum (SNR min) value, the maximum detectable free space range is computed while the slant range to the radar threat is computed from the positional data. If the slant range exceeds the SNR min range the probability of detection Pd is 0, otherwise the Pd value is set at its default, which is 1. Pd has been calculated using threat radar parameters and slant range, the total Pd is from all known threats is calculated from its current position and displayed to a pilot or mission planner. When the ownship reaches the next waypoint, the process can be repeated with new Pd values determined and displayed. The threat assessment however is only useful at the fixed positions and at the instantaneous ownship spatial orientations. RCS and Pd plots (polar plots) are typically displayed along the flight path with the radar threat positions.